Galletas de vainilla
by Yuu-Chan123
Summary: Summary: Un antojo de galletas sabor vainilla, puede traer consigo otras situaciones. N/A: No, no he muerto 3 Solo que la inspiración es pasajera (y la mía esta en Florida :B) Ademas un 'Fan' (como si tuviera xD) me pidio una historia Ayumu x Yuu *-* Soy fan de kore wa zombie desu ka asi que lo hice 3 xDD


Yuu: H-Hola! u Vengo con otra historia~

Kuro: Esta es de nuestro anime favorito que es k….

Yuu: ¡Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka! o

Kuro: Cierto, y que por cierto la ídolo de esta loca es Yuu - Eucliwood Hellscythe

Yuu: Y sin más les dejo la historia~

Tus ojos.

P.O.V. Ayumu.

En el pasado mi jornada siempre era siempre monótona, siempre me despertaba, el sol del que ahora me escondo me agradaba, la escuela, mis amigos, todo era rutinario.

Hasta que un día, Una noche agradable encontré una chica, muy hermosa, sentada en la entrada del súper mercado, ''Que suerte la mía'' pensé en ese momento.

Su cabellera plateada era de un color similar a la luna de esa noche, su piel era clara como la mismísima nieve, y sus ojos… Eran lo más hermoso que había visto, eran de un celeste brillante, en esos ojos podía ver pureza, sinceridad y armonía.

Lo que yo no sabía, era que esa misma noche un asesino en serie, acabaría con mi vida.

Todo fue muy rápido, lo único que recuerdo es que al abrir mis ojos, encontré los de ella, desde ese momento supe que debía protegerla, ella salvo mi vida, desde ese momento supe que yo era…un Zombie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era de día, como siempre vi a Yuu sentada en la mesa tomando una taza de Té, Haruna sacándole brillo a Mystletainn y Seraphim apoyada en una pared con los ojos cerrados, todo estaba en armonía.

-Ohayou Gozamaisu- Dije tratando de llamarles la atención.

-¿He? – Haruna volteo en mi dirección – Ohayou Ayumu.-

-Hum- Seraphim solo suspiro ante mi presencia.

Vi que Yuu Sacaba una nota y escribia algo en ella, ''Comida'' Una gota resbalo por mi frente ''Ahora'' Ella nunca cambiaria.

-En-Enserio- Dije con la cabeza baja – Muy bien pero me acompañaras.- Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Seraphim me miro por lo bajo y dijo:**

-Le haces algo a Eucliwood, te retorcerás de dolor, pedazo de mierda- eso me erizo la piel, y solo tome de la mano a Yuu y salimos de la casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el camino al supermercado, Note algo rara a Yuu… Había un sonrojo en su cara.

-Esto….¿Yuu te sientes bien?- Le dije rascándome la nuca.

Ella saco una nota y escribió, ''Si'' ''¿Por qué la pregunta?''

-N-Nandemonai.- Le sonreí.

Al llegar al super-mercado, le pregunte.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- Ella saco de nuevo una nota y escribió.

''Galletas….''

-¿Galletas? ¿De que sabor?- Le pregunte.

''Vainilla'' en su rostro note una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, a comprar galletas de vainilla- le sonreí y levante mi puño al aire.

Después de un rato ella vino con un paquete de galletas en forma de corazón…¿Corazón? Que extraño.

-¿Estas?- Ella asintió – Está bien, espérame afuera, ya las pagare.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al salir vi a Yuu sentada como cuando la vi por primera vez, Tenia la vista fija en un gato negro que pasaba por allí.

Me quede observándola un rato, su cabello se balanceaba con el viento, sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar y sus labios, siempre callados, sin emitir un sonido, tenían un curva…Ella estaba sonriendo.

Salí de mi trance, y me dirigí a ella.

-¡Yuu!- Ella aparto la mirada del gato y me miro a los ojos – Ya podemos comer las galletas.

Al abrir el paquete de galletas, ella tomo una y la comía muy tiernamente, parecía un pequeño ratón comiendo una galletita.

Cuando la termino una pequeña migaja de la galleta termino en su mejilla.

-¿Eh? Yuu…- Con mi dedo quite la migaja de su mejilla, la comí, después de eso note que ella se mostró sorprendida.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, Nuestras respiraciones cruzaron, Nuestras miradas chocaron, llenas de ternura y amor, Azul con café, Nuestros labios se rozaron, mi corazón estaba a mil, la amaba, mi diosa de ojos azules, pero no sabia que esperar de ella.

-Yu-Yuu…- Baje la mirada- Y-Yo….-

Ella saco una nota y escribió en ella ''Te amo''

-Yo igual…- La abraze tiernamente.

Eso era un sueño, mi princesa de ojos azules con un plebeyo como yo, Nos dimos un ultimo beso y regresamos a casa, En algún momento debía decirle eso a lo importante en ese momento es que la barrera entre nuestra amistad se rompió… Dando paso a una nueva relación…Con mi diosa de ojos azules.

No importa cuanto tiempo pase, Siempre será mi muñeca de porcelana, mi estrella en la oscuridad, mi diosa de ojos azules

Azul de sus ojos  
y mares y arroyos.

Azul de bosques  
de mares ignotos.

Azul del color del cielo de Abril  
con sus encajes en ella.

Azul de mis fragancias sutiles  
de mis sueños infantiles.

FIN 3

Yuu: El ultimo poema lo escribió mi hermano C:

Kuro: Gomenasai porque fuera tan corto .-.

Yuu: Sip, lo siento –w-U

Kuro: y por cierto este one-shot es dedicado a MASCARAMENTAL357

Yuu: Sayonara! u


End file.
